Survivor
by FrozenSpark
Summary: AU-Kagome Higurashi, who had always been afraid of flying, has to take a plane to visit her dad. What happens when the plane crashes and she has to survive on an uncharted island with a tempermental half-demon?
1. chapter 1

Hey all! This is my second fanfiction! ^_^ I'm still going to be working on FLIW. I just need a small break from it. The idea for this story came to me a while ago, and it just wont leave my head. So for the sake of my sanity I'm going to make this story.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. (What a surprise, huh?)  
  
Survivor  
  
Chapter one~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Yelled an angry voice.  
  
Inuyasha, who was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling blankly, covered his fuzzy triangular ears to protect them from his mother's screeching voice. She was definitely angry. She had probably gotten a call from the school over what had happened today.  
  
His mom burst into the room angrily holding the cordless phone in her hands and pointing it at him like a gun. "Guess who just called?" she asked, her voice barely contained her anger.  
  
"The pope?"  
  
"This isn't a time to be joking Inuyasha! The principal called me and told me that you were in another fight! That's the second time this month!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and turned toward his mother to look her straight in the eyes. "What was I supposed to do?" he asked. "Those damn popular ass's were making fun of my hair and trying to take off my hat! Was I just supposed to sit there and let them?"  
  
His mother's anger faded as she heard her son's story. She should have known. He had always been picked on for his silvery white hair, long sharp nails, and golden eyes. Luckily he had always been able to hide his ears. He went to one of the only schools around that allowed the students to wear hats. 'How can I stop this from happening to him? Well, I could send him.no, I don't want to send him away! I would miss him too much.but he would be happier with his own kind.'  
  
"Mom?" Inuyasha said slowly, waving his hand in front of his mother's face repeatedly. "Earth to mom!"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her son. He really was a good person, even if he had a temper at times. He deserved to live a normal life. Being half-demon didn't make him a bad person. She made up her mind.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're going to Japan."  
  
****************  
  
"Hello! My name is Miroku and I'm going to be your pilot." said a tall man who was standing by his small plane. "This," he said, pointing to a pretty lady with long raven hair, "is Sango. She is out copilot."  
  
Kagome smiled and shook their hands. "Will we be leaving soon?"  
  
"Yes, we'll be leaving as soon as the other passenger gets here," said Sango.  
  
Kagome looked around and spotted someone coming towards them. 'Oh no.not that guy!'  
  
Inuyasha walked up to them and looked over at Kagome. "I have to ride with you?"  
  
Kagome's face reddened. She was about to retort, but before she could say anything she was cut off.  
  
"Okay! Well, now that everyone is here we can get along our way!" said Miroku, who had sensed the tension between them.  
  
Kagome climbed up the small stairs that led into the tiny plane. When she got in she sat on one of the seats and buckled her seat belt. 'This is going to be a long ride.'  
  
Inuyasha took the seat next to her (which was the only other one), buckled his seat belt, and looked out the window.  
  
Miroku and Sango got in and started getting prepared to take off. "Everyone buckled up?" asked Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "All right! We're ready for takeoff."  
  
Kagome clung to her seat and closed her eyes as the engine started up, and the plane started to go forward. "Planes are safe, planes are safe.p-planes are safe," she whispered to herself as the plane took off.  
  
"What's your problem?" asked Inuyasha, who was slightly scared for the girl's sanity.  
  
"Don't like planes," replied Kagome. Her hands were turning white from the death grip that she had on the arms of her seat.  
  
"Stupid girl! Planes are perfectly safe. You have more of a chance of having a car crash than a plane crash."  
  
"Yea, well, you have a lot more of a chance of surviving from a car crash than a plane crash!" squeaked Kagome.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a whole hour and Kagome was still clinging onto her seat as if it were her lifeline.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Sango, who was taking a small break.  
  
Kagome was about to nod a 'yes', but decided against it and shook her head.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Kagome's brown eyes shot open. "Yes!" she yelled. Sometimes her stomach could get the better of her.  
  
Sango, who was slightly surprised by that outburst, smiled and grabbed Kagome a box of peanuts and some pop.  
  
"Thanks!" said Kagome as she started digging in, having totally forgotten her fear of planes for the moment.  
  
"Do you want some too?" she asked Inuyasha. When she got no response she noticed that he was sleeping.  
  
"So, is Japan the only place that you fly to?" Kagome questioned Sango and Miroku as she stuffed her mouth with peanuts.  
  
"No, actually this is the first time that we have flown there. We usually go to different places in America since this is such a small plane, but for some reason we got assigned to fly you good people to Japan," replied Miroku as he steered the plane.  
  
Kagome nodded, and looked out of the window. "What's that?" she asked. There was a small dot in the distance that she couldn't make out.  
  
Sango looked to where Kagome was pointing. "Probably an island. I'm not sure which one though. It might be uncharted."  
  
"Do you s-," Kagome started, but was interrupted when the plane gave a small twitch.  
  
"What was that?" Sango asked Miroku worriedly  
  
"I'm not sure" Miroku replied. He started to press some buttons to see what was wrong, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.  
  
The plane gave another jerk more powerful than the one before, which made Inuyasha rouse from his sleep.  
  
"wazz.hapnin?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
There was a third and even more powerful jerk and a loud crack from some somewhere in the engine.  
  
Kagome, who's face was as pale as paper, let out a whimper as she grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be Inuyasha's arm. "We're gunna die!"  
  
Inuyasha, who was wide-awake by now, tried to get his arm from Kagome's death grip with no avail. "What's going on here?"  
  
Miroku didn't know what to do. The plane had never acted this way in all of the time that he had driven it. "I don't know! I don't know!"  
  
Sango looked out the window and noticed that they were closer to the island. "Try to get it to the island!"  
  
Miroku turned the plane to the direction of the island, and made the plane go as fast as possible to get there.  
  
The plane gave another jolt and started to dip downward.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh" screamed Kagome.  
  
"We're almost there, don't die on me now!" Miroku urged the plane.  
  
They were nearly at the when the edge of the island when the engine totally gave out, and the plane plunged into the water.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN-Oh no!!! What's going to happen to them? Will they be safe? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!  
  
Review? ^_^  
  
~Lima 


	2. chapter 2

AN- Hello all. Well, here's my next chapter. Hope that you like! ^_^  
  
Review responses-  
  
Byte 1000- You're at the edge of your seat? Don't fall! ^_~ I'm glad that you like! Here's the next chapter for ya.  
  
SleepyHead- ^_^ Nice name! I'm honored that you think that my story has potential. ^_~  
  
I do NOT own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of waves splashing and spraying greeted Kagome's ears. She felt the sun's rays grazing her face, and a slight mist moistening her dry skin. The smell of salt drifted to her nose, which made it wrinkle up slightly. Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened up to reveal a cloudless blue sky and a blinding golden sun. She turned her head, making her neck pop in protest, and saw someone sitting near her. Someone with silvery hair and a old Royals baseball cap on...  
  
"It's you!"  
  
"So you're awake" Inuyasha stated in a gruff voice.  
  
"Yeah," said Kagome sleepily as she sat up. She looked around the area. She was on what appeared to be a beach by the ocean. She was sitting in the middle of long strip of white sand with clear blue water washing up against it. Behind the sand was a huge growth of vegetation, which looked like a jungle. "Where are we?!"  
  
Inuyasha's honey golden orbs scanned the area. "I'm not quite sure."  
  
"Wha-what are we doing here?" Kagome asked, her tiredness totally forgotten.  
  
"You don't remember? Keh! We were in a plane crash stupid!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "We barely made it out alive! Luckily I was there to pull you all out of the plane..."  
  
Kagome's memories of the plane crash came racing back into her mind. "Oh my..." she whispered. "What happened to Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"They're fine. They went off to look over the island for any signs of human life while I had to stay here, waiting for you to wake up," muttered Inuyasha in an irritated tone.  
  
"Oh" replied Kagome. "Where's the plane?"  
  
Inuyasha pointed to the ocean where there was the top of a plane wing sticking out of the water. It wasn't too far away, but it was still a good swim to get there.  
  
"How were you able to get us all out?"  
  
"Will you stop asking questions?" said Inuyasha heatedly, ignoring her question. "All that matters is that we're stuck on a stupid island in the middle of the ocean and we have no way out unless some boat pass's us by chance!"  
  
"What's your problem? All I asked was-"  
  
"Kagome! You're awake!" yelled a familiar female voice coming from the forest behind them.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Miroku and Sango coming out of the trees and vines. They looked like they had been beaten up. Their clothes were all torn up, and their legs arms and faces were scratched up. "What happened to you guys?"  
  
Miroku gave her a sly smile and wrapped his arm around Sango's tiny waist. "We got a little frisky in the woods. She couldn't keep her hands off me."  
  
Sango blushed and slapped Miroku across the face and pushed him headfirst into the sand. "NO! We were going through that forest looking for some human life, or a landmark or something to tell us which island this is. All of the plant life kept snagging and ripping our clothes."  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked Inuyasha as he raised an eyebrow at their unusual behavior.  
  
"We didn't find any humans or landmarks, but we did find a small pond with clear water in it. It's quite a way in there though," replied Miroku as he picked himself up out of the sand. He dusted off of his torn clothes and started spitting out some sand that had gotten in his mouth.  
  
"So we're stuck here?" asked Kagome in a desperate voice.  
  
"Yes, at least until someone comes and finds us, right now we need to see if we can get back to the plane so we can get the first aid kit and anything else we can get that isn't ruined. Someone's going to have to swim out there and see if they can get in the plane. I can't do it though, I can't swim," answered Sango.  
  
"I'll do it!" volunteered Kagome. "I've taken swimming lessons since I was six."  
  
"I'll go too, to make sure this idiot doesn't drown herself," said Inuyasha.  
  
"And I'll stay here and protect you from any harm that might befall you," added Miroku to Sango, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Sango peeled Miroku's arm off. "We'll stay here and make sure you get back all right."  
  
Kagome got up from her spot in the sand and walked over to the water. She stuck her hand in to feel the temperature, which was fairly warm. She took off her shoes and socks and started walking into the water before someone pulled her arm and yanked her back. "Ow!"  
  
"Bad idea," said Inuyasha.  
  
She turned and glared at him while rubbing her abused arm. "What was that for?"  
  
"Keh! You're about to walk into an ocean, which could most likely have something dangerous in it, barefoot?"  
  
"Oh," muttered Kagome as she got out of the water and put her shoes back on.  
  
"Okay!" she said brightly. "Lets go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I give you a ten!" exclaimed Miroku while holding up an imaginary sign to the sopping couple who had just brought in all that they could get from the plane. They both gave him extremely irritated glares.  
  
"Shut up!" said Inuyasha angrily as he wrung out his hair. "You could have at least helped a little."  
  
"This is all we could get," said Kagome, pointing to the small stack of suitcases and a good-sized first aid kit. "The rest was ruined."  
  
"It's better than nothing," Sango said as she looked over the pile of stuff.  
  
"Do you want to borrow my clothes? Yours look kind of torn," asked Kagome as she picked her suitcase out of the pile.  
  
"Really? Thank you so much! I need to get out of these clothes so badly."  
  
Kagome smiled at the girl and opened her soaked case. She found a pair of blue jeans and a plain blue shirt and pulled them out. They were dripping wet, so she wrung them out and handed them to Sango. "You might want to let them set out for a while to dry."  
  
Sango took the clothes gratefully and laid them across a nearby rock to dry.  
  
Miroku, who was slightly saddened that Sango was going to soon have some less revealing clothes, looked down at his outfit. His shirt had many tears down the front, and his pants had a large hole in the butt. He looked hopefully over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh no! You're not getting my clothes," yelled Inuyasha, holding his suitcase protectively against his chest.  
  
"Please?" begged Miroku, his violate orbs pleading.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Miroku glared angrily at him. 'There has to be some way to get him to give me some clothes...' His eyes suddenly widened as he thought of the perfect solution.  
  
"Fine...but since these clothes are basically torn to shreds, there's no use even keeping them on," He said as he started to unbuckle his belt.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha stood there in shock at what Miroku was doing.  
  
Sango was the first one to snap out of the momentary shock and gave Miroku a look of horror. "Give him the damn clothes Inuyasha!"  
  
Miroku stopped in the middle of zipping down his pants. "Does that mean that I'm getting some clothes?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku then back at his suitcase. He sighed in defeat. "Fine! Only one outfit though, if you ruin it then you're on your own,"  
  
Miroku smiled and zipped his pants back up. "I knew you would see it my way!"  
  
"Keh," grunted Inuyasha rummaged through his small brown suitcase, finding the ugliest outfit that he owned.  
  
Kagome looked at the two weirdest men she had ever seen. "We're stuck on an island for who knows how long with those?" Kagome asked Sango, pointing towards the men.  
  
"God help us."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wiped her face of the large beads of sweat that had been forming there. The group of them had decided that it would be best to make shelter near the freshwater pond that Sango and Miroku had seen. Kagome held her stomach as it made aloud growl. "So hungry..." she muttered softly.  
  
"Well, there isn't exactly any restaurants we can stop at, is there," said Inuyasha as he made his way through the vague little path that Sango and Miroku had created by walking through the forest earlier.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in astonishment that he had actually heard her. "H- how could you hear me?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and gave her a blank look. "I could hear you because you spoke."  
  
"I didn't speak very loud! It was barely even a whisper!"  
  
"Well, maybe I have good hearing!"  
  
"Your ears are under your hat! How can you have such good hearing?"  
  
"I just do!"  
  
Kagome stared at him questioningly. 'Why is he so touchy about his ears? Are they really big or something? Is that why he can hear so good?'  
  
Inuyasha started walking on again, obviously not wanting to talk anymore. Kagome followed, but as much as she tried to forget about the ear thing, curiosity got the best of her. She walked up behind him and quickly pulled off his hat, but she never expected to see what she saw on top of his head.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
*  
  
An-Hope you all enjoyed! ^_^ I was going to make it longer, but I have to update my other ff. You all should read it! It's called 'finding love in war'. ^_^  
  
Review? ^_~ 


	3. chapter 3

Holy cows! I got so many reviews for my last chapter! I got more than I have ever gotten! Thank you so much! I love you all! It really does make my day when I find a review just waiting for me to read! * huggles reviewers * Oh, and I corrected my last chapter since there were a few errors in there. If you guys see anything that needs to be corrected, please send me a review and tell me my mistake.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Review responses-  
  
LuckySpirit- I feel bad for Inuyasha too. Poor thing. ^_^ Yeah, you know if Miroku is driving, something is bound to happen! ^_~  
  
LadyHawk89-Glad ya liked. I updated! Yay!  
  
Lavender Valentine-Thanks! I'm happy that you think my story is good.  
  
Sleepyhead-^_^ Yep! Miroku is a little bundle of pervertedness. That's what makes him one of my favorite Inuyasha characters. I'm glad you think my story's getting good!  
  
Daddys lil angel-Nope, Inuyasha's not in a very good predicament right now. ^_^  
  
IYEWOBluver- Where are you? Oh yeah, you're banned from the Internet. _ Doesn't life suck?  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet – You love my story? Yay! I'm glad you're waiting patiently for me! Now your patience has been rewarded. ^_^  
  
Kaze no Kizu- Thanks. I was hoping that this story was original. I've personally never read one like it. I updated! ^_~  
  
Hanyouluvver-This is one of your favorite fanfics? Oh my! That is so awesome! Thank you! My work is kick ass? ^_^ ^_~ ^_^ lol! What a wonderful complement!  
  
Samantha-1434-Thanx! Glad you like. Yeah, I'll read your story and drop you a review. ^_^  
  
Dragon Man 180- LOL! That's a good one! I love writing Miroku, he is such a fun character! Thanks, I'm happy that you think my story has potential.  
  
BloodThirstyStarFire-I updated! Yahoo!  
  
Anime Princess 4- I should be more descriptive? Okay, I'll take a mental note of that as I write. Thanks for telling me though. I'm a new writer and I need all the suggestions I can get! ^_~  
  
If I forgot to respond to your review, please tell me! I don't want to leave anyone out! Okay, now on to the story! And now I present to you what you've been waiting for.... Chapter 3!  
  
Redid version (the other version sucked! Sorry about the delay all! Damn my writer's block!)~~~  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha quickly put his hands over his head, trying to hide the fuzzy ears from Kagome's view, but knowing that the action was probably worthless. He turned around, confirming that she had actually seen them. The shocked look in her eyes told him that she certainly had. He internally winced at what would happen, now that someone knew his secret. He tensed up, waiting her to start running and screaming.  
  
Kagome had seen the white triangular ears on his head with perfect clarity. Her mouth was completely open and her dark brown orbs were wide in surprise. Was he what she thought he was? Was he a demon? She had learned about demons from her grandfather, who lived in a shrine not far away from her house. She worked at the shrine as a job after school to help her grandpa and to take in some extra pocket money. The shrine did very well, considering that most of the people around were Christian or Catholic. It held many books on demons that she would read whenever she got a break from work. They held loads of information on all sorts of demons. She had never seen a real demon before. Her grandpa said that he had seen a few, but their numbers were limited. Ever since when they had hit their prime in the feudal era, the demon population had gone down considerably with the increased pollution and more humans inhabiting the earth. The ones that still lived hid their true identities and stayed in disguise at all times, posing as your every day human, which is why most humans forgot about their existence.  
  
Kagome realized that her mouth was wide open, so she abruptly shut it. Her gaze lowered from his now covered ears to his honey golden eyes. They were staring at her with great intensity, ready for her to make the first move. 'He has to be a demon! Look at his hair and eyes...not to mention his ears...and the fact that he managed to save me, Miroku, and Sango from a plane crash.'  
  
Inuyasha's tenseness slowly faded. His fear of being discovered lessened as his curiosity and concern for the girl grew. 'What's her problem? Why is she just staring at me? She looks as if she's just found some interesting poster on the wall. She's not acting scared at all! Is she in some kind of shock?'  
  
Noticing that she had been staring, Kagome swallowed, trying to think of something intelligent to say. "What type of demon are you? I would say Inu youkai, but you don't have their trademark ears and face marks."  
  
Inuyasha was totally speechless. She knew he was a demon? Not many people knew of demons. Most had long forgotten of them, the only ones that still had knowledge of them were either too old for people to believe their crazy stories, or dead. "H-how do you know that I'm a demon?  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious," started Kagome, nearly smiling at the stunned look on his face. "The ears, the hair, the eyes...It all adds up. I've heard a lot about demons from my grandpa, that's how I know."  
  
"If you know that I'm a demon, then why aren't you scared?" he asked, finding himself more and more confused with the weird girl standing in front of him, with a-a smile on her face?  
  
"Well, no, you've never acted any way that would make me scared of you. I get annoyed with you, yes, but not scared. You saved my life for God's sake! Plus, my grandpa told me that most of the demons that are living these days are a lot less dangerous than the ones in history. Demons have to watch out for themselves now a lot more than back then, because if they're caught today they will most likely be hunted and killed," commented Kagome thoughtfully, rather pleased at herself for knowing a great deal about modern demons.  
  
Stunned by her accurate knowledge of Demons, all Inuyasha could do was stare at the strange girl before him. He didn't know how to respond her. She was the first person that he knew that wasn't totally disgusted or scared by his appearance. She didn't even seem to mind the fact that he was a demon.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! What are you guys doing? Hurry up!" called Miroku from somewhere up ahead.  
  
"Coming! Just a sec!" replied Kagome hastily. She then turned to Inuyasha and her face turned a little more serious, but still had a hint of a smile tracing her features. "I won't tell anyone about you being a demon unless you tell me that I can, so don't worry about your secret getting out."  
  
Kagome, now realizing that she was still holding Inuyasha's hat, gave him a sheepish smile and held it out for him to take.  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his daze, and slowly grabbed his hat, as though expecting her to start screaming if he made any drastic moves.  
  
With that said and done, Kagome beamed brightly, turned around, and started walking in the direction that Sango and Miroku were in.  
  
Watching her retreating back, Inuyasha let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Well, that was weird..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango slowed down, seeing that the rest of the group was slightly behind, but she didn't slow down enough for a certain someone to catch up.  
  
She glanced around at her surroundings. Everything was so beautiful. Plants of all sizes were everywhere. There were many trees, so many that there were barely any places in the forest that were not shaded. Hanging off almost every tree were vines, making it hard for her to travel. Most of the plants were green, but there were also many colorful flowers splashed across the forest floor.  
  
Seeing a particularly exotic flower, Sango bent down to pick it. It was large, yellow, and had little black spots specked across its surface. She picked it and brought it to her nose. She smiled at the pleasant aroma the flower emitted. She was about to stand up, but before she did she felt something rubbing her body part that happened to be sticking out since she was bending down.  
  
A dark blush spread across her face. She whirled around and came face to face with the owner of the perverted hands. Her blush deepened as she noticed the closeness of their faces. "Miroku!" she yelled, backing away to put some space between them. "Why do you always have to put your hands where they don't belong?!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I would never dare invade your privacy, dear Sango," Miroku said smoothly, giving her a look of utmost innocence.  
  
Sango, who was very much immune to his antics, made an unladylike snort and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."  
  
Miroku smiled and put a hand over his chest. "You wound me!"  
  
Sango giggled at his act. He always had a way of making her laugh, even if she was mad at him. She slapped his head playfully. "You're such a dork."  
  
"And you, my lady, are such a princess-,"  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked an exhausted Kagome, who had finally managed to catch up.  
  
Sango gave the girl a small smile. "Not quite, but we're pretty close if I remember right."  
  
"That's good. I'm really tired...and hungry."  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
As if answering his question, Inuyasha came into view.  
  
"Why there you are!" said Miroku, a small perverted smile working its way across his face. "Why, may I ask, were you and Kagome so far behind? Were you having a little...fun?"  
  
"No!" yelled Inuyasha and Kagome in unison, their faces reddening.  
  
Miroku put his hands up in mock surrender. "Whatever you guys say..."  
  
Seeing the murderous looks on Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces, Sango quickly stepped in. "Come on, were almost there. Let's just hurry up and get there before we get dehydrated."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Sango, proud of the fact that she had gotten the group there without problem.  
  
"Water!" yelled Kagome hoarsely, due to her dry mouth. There, in front of her, was a large pond of clear water. So clear, in fact, that you could easily see the fish beneath the surface swimming around. There was a small creek that connected to it, filling the pond with fresh water, and another creek leading water out, which most likely made the water so clear. The water looked so inviting that Kagome ran in, getting waist high in the cool water. She brought the precious liquid to her mouth, and drank greedily.  
  
Sango, who was also extremely thirsty and hot, got in the water next to Kagome and quenched her thirst.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha stayed at the edge of the water, rather than getting in with the girls, and drank to their fill there.  
  
"Well," said Sango when she had finally had enough to drink. "The sun's about to set, and we need to build a fire to keep bugs and animals away from us. Miroku, Inuyasha, I need you two to get some firewood while Kagome and I try to find a good place to make camp for the night."  
  
The men grumbled about having to do more work than the girls, but still complied to Sango's order.  
  
"Okay!" said Kagome, clapping her hands together. "Where do we start?"  
  
"Hmmm," mumbled Sango as she looked at their surroundings. "We could make camp over there." She pointed her finger toward a flat spot with barely any plant-life in it.  
  
Kagome looked to the small plot of land that Sango was pointing at. "Yeah, that looks like the best place I can see."  
  
They cleared the area out as best as they could, picking all of the plants and taking all of the rocks out.  
  
When the job was done Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat on a large discarded rock. She held her stomach, which was growling fiercely. "Do we have any food?"  
  
Sango rummaged through one of the packs and found a good supply of peanuts and pop. "We'll have to eat this for now."  
  
Kagome took a bag of peanuts and put them all in her mouth at one time, but all that they seemed to do was make her hungrier. She grabbed for another bag, but before she could get it Sango slapped her hand.  
  
"We might be here for a while, Kagome. We have to eat things in ration."  
  
Sighing, Kagome leaned back on the rock. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"  
  
Sango, who had also chosen a rock to sit on, gave Kagome a sad smile. "It depends upon when people are sent to come looking for us, and how long they keep looking. It might take a whole year for all we know.  
  
Kagome's stomach twisted in knots at the very thought of being away from her family, friends, and food for such a long period of time.  
  
"We're back!" exclaimed a voice nearby.  
  
Sango and Kagome turned around to see Miroku and Inuyasha back from their trip in the woods. Inuyasha was carrying almost twice as much wood as Miroku and wasn't even working up a sweat. Miroku, on the other hand, appeared to be having a hard time carrying his pile.  
  
Miroku set his pile down, his back popping gratefully. "Nice spot you girls have picked out here. It's pretty late, so we need to arrange some sleeping arrangements. Sango and I can sleep-"  
  
Before he was able to finish his perverted thought, an angry Sango hit Miroku to the ground.  
  
Both girls rolled their eyes at him, and whispered an exhausted "Men..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, kinda weird part to stop at, but I didn't want the chapter to get too long. I hope you all liked the redone version. Please review and tell me if you like it better. I spent a long time trying to get it all to come out right. Thanx!  
  
Review???????????? 


	4. chapter 4

Why, hello there! It's been quite a while since I've worked on this story! Thank you all of my faithful readers and reviewers for hanging on and waiting for me. I appreciate it greatly.  
  
I do not own!  
  
Sorry all, but I can't do review responses this time. I wish I could, but it's kinda messed up since I redid chapter 3. If you review this time, I'll make sure to respond to you though! Thanx for your patience.  
  
Okay! Here we goooo!  
  
Inuyasha turned over for what had to have been the thirtieth time that night, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. The fact that he was the one that got stuck sharing a blanket with Miroku didn't help things. It wasn't very comforting to suddenly have his rear grabbed by the slumbering pervert, hearing him vaguely mumble something like "Don't leave babe, we've barely gotten started."  
  
Turning angrily to his other side, Inuyasha stared at the red-hot coals. He and Miroku had managed to make a fire with the waterproof matches that they found in one of the emergency kits that they had taken from the demolished plane. The fire was small; it had to be if they wanted to have it going all night with the limited wood supply that they had been able to bring back with them.  
  
Finally giving up his attempts at trying to sleep, Inuyasha stood up, popping his neck and back in the process. He looked over at Sango, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Her chest was moving up and down slowly and her mouth twitching into a half smile, as though trying to conceal a grin. He then looked at Kagome, who was sleeping next to Sango, away from the fire. Her eyes were closed, and her long, soft, raven locks fell across her face. She looked as though she were having good sleep too, which he couldn't understand. They were trapped in the middle of a freaking island for God's sake! How could anyone sleep well in these hot, bug-infested conditions?  
  
He shook his head at them, and his golden eyes searched for something to eat. His stomach gave a pang of hunger when he spotted the little clear container that the peanuts were being held in. He looked around, scanning the little camp for anyone who was awake. When he found no one, besides himself, not sleeping. He picked up the container and opened it. His ears, which were still under his now sweaty hat, (Sango and Miroku had given him questioning stares when he didn't take it off to sleep, but they decided not to ask.), drooped. There was only about ten packages left. They were fairly good-sized packages, but it still wouldn't last them over a day or so.  
  
He closed the lid slowly, deciding that he had better save the peanuts. He figured that the sun wouldn't be coming out for at least another couple of hours, so he set the container down, got the emergency flashlight (although he didn't really need it), and set off.  
  
Kagome's nose twitched at the pleasant aroma of something cooking. It was still dark, so when she opened her eyes the only light that she saw was coming from the fire. She saw Inuyasha hunching over it and holding something above its cackling flames.  
  
She got up, careful to not wake Sango in the process. Her legs ached from the long hike that they had endured. She slowly made her way over to where Inuyasha was crouching. She looked over his shoulder and saw what looked like half of their first aid kit tin with a stick attached to it. There was a large egg cooking at the center.  
  
"What's that supposed to be?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face her and gestured toward his creation with a proud smile. "This, Kagome, is a perfectly good frying pan."  
  
Kagome cocked her eyebrow at him. "How very...creative."  
  
"Keh," grunted Inuyasha, not taking his eyes off his prized egg.  
  
Kagome looked closer at the substitute pan. The paint on the bottom that had once formed the shape of a red cross and the words 'emergency kit' was now melting off and landing in the fire. With the exception of that little flaw, there was really nothing wrong with it as long as the stick that he was holding didn't break.  
  
"Where did you get the egg?" asked Kagome as she sat down beside him. She watched in mild entertainment as the egg shook and made spattering noises from its place in the 'frying pan'.  
  
"Some bird nest." He looked at the egg, which looked nearly done. It only needed to be turned...Oh crap. He scanned the camp, trying to find something he could use to flip the egg. He found nothing.  
  
Giving up the idea of finding a suitable spatula, Inuyasha grabbed two small twigs. He tried to get them under the egg to flip it, but their sharp edges stabbed into the soft skin of the egg, causing the yolk to ooze out of its small, protective pocket and into the pan.  
  
Kagome's stomach gave a large, rumbling growl. The wonderful aroma that the egg was emitting made her mouth salivate. She looked around hopefully, searching for another egg that the hanyou might have brought along with him, but the only egg she could find was the one that was currently being cooked. Her stomach gave another growl in protest at not being fed, and she blushed slightly while trying to cover the loud rumble with a small series of coughs.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a disgusted look. She was still standing over his shoulder, and her coughing fit had sprayed her spit on his face. He hastily wiped the saliva off his face with his sleeve.  
  
"Sorry!" Kagome left her position over his shoulder and crouched down next to him. The egg was almost done. She stared at it hungrily, and then turned her pleading eyes toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh no!" said Inuyasha loudly. "It took me over an hour to find this food! Go find your own egg!"  
  
"Go find your own egg," mocked Kagome as she pushed her way through the vines and brush. 'What a jerk! He could have at least shared half...' "I should find an egg and shove it up his ass."  
  
She had been walking for at least half an hour and had found no sign of any type of food. The sun was slowly rising, and the heat was already getting unbearable.  
  
Finding no more need for the flashlight that she had brought along, she stuffed it safely into her back pocket.  
  
Kagome licked her dry lips and looked for a place to take a breather. She spotted a large rock and ungracefully plopped herself down on it. Her eyes lowered to the forest floor, and looked at the many exotic plants growing there. She saw a small green leafed plant that had a large blood-red berry hanging off of it.  
  
She headed toward the plant, her mouth watering uncontrollably. Kagome plucked the luscious looking berry off of the plant. It looked like a cherry. The only difference was the large size and darker skin.  
  
'It looks so good!'  
  
Giving in to the tempting berry, she wiped it off on her shirt and put it in her mouth. She chewed down on it, reveling in its sweet juice. For some reason, it was very filling.  
  
Kagome got up from her crouch. She wobbled slightly, and her head started to swim. Black spots soon littered her vision. She grabbed her head, trying to ease the huge throbs that had overcome it. Her legs felt as though they had turned into jelly, and she was unable to hold herself up any longer. She fell to the ground with a small whimper. The whole world went black, and she was knocked into the world of unconsciousness.  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha's device, slightly impressed by his creativity. "It's definitely interesting."  
  
"Keh."  
  
Miroku, who had just gotten back from drinking at the pond, inspected the pan. "Hey, whatever works."  
  
"Where's Kag?" asked Sango as she looked around their small camp for any trace of the girl.  
  
"She went off to find some food earlier." Inuyasha took his pan and went to the pond to wash it off. "She should be back s-,"  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. He couldn't have smelled what he thought he had just smelled, could he? He sniffed, and his mind confirmed it. He smelled a demon. "I'll be back. Stay here."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened in confusion. "Where are you going?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, he just raced in an inhumane speed in the direction that Kagome had headed earlier.  
  
Kagome made a loud groan. Her head was throbbing as though it had been beaten repeatedly with a giant club. She opened her eyes, but she didn't see anything except a thick inky blackness. 'I can't see! Have I gone blind?'  
  
She tried to lift her hands, but found that they were stuck to the ground by some sticky substance. When she tried to move her legs, she discovered that they were in the same predicament as her hands were.  
  
She started to panic and flail around hopelessly. She still felt sick from the berry and was too weak to even begin to break the strange bonds that she was currently being held in.  
  
'Pull yourself together!' Kagome mentally scolded herself. She wasn't going to get out of this mess if she didn't get her wits about her.  
  
She was trying to form a plan of escape when she heard a dull padding of many feet. She stiffened. Sweat beads began pouring from her face and her body started shaking.  
  
The footsteps were getting louder, making louder clicks as they hit the floor. She could tell that the creature was getting closer. Suddenly the footsteps stopped altogether.  
  
Kagome's breath was coming in sharp gasps. Where had it gone?  
  
Something sparked in her brain, and she remembered that she had a flashlight in her back pocket. On pure adrenaline, she pulled her arm from its sticky bind and reached into her pocket. She fumbled with it, her shaky hands trying to find the on button. When she found it, she quickly flipped the switch and aimed the bright light above her.  
  
There, standing over her, was a giant black head with countless eyes looking down at her.

Ooooooo. You guys are going to HATE me. I take sooo long to get a chapter out to you all, then I make a particularly short chapter, THEN I leave you with an evil cliffy! Don't kill me! Hey, does anyone know how to totally delete a chapter? I can't figure it out. I only know how to replace one. Ah well, thanx all.  
  
Review? 


End file.
